


Follow my Lead

by Cutie_chan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - Dance, Attempt at Humor, Dance Teachers, Dancing, Duets, Falling In Love, Light Angst, M/M, Obssessed/Paranoid!Oikawa, Prodigy!Kageyama, Secret Crush maybe??, jealous!oikawa, pining!Kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-02-09 13:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutie_chan/pseuds/Cutie_chan
Summary: Oikawa has been assigned to a new class and Kageyama has to dance a duet. They both hate it.But you can't dance a duet on your own.





	1. The Universe Plays a Prank

**Author's Note:**

  * For [freshmint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshmint/gifts), [chronology](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronology/gifts), [horchata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/horchata/gifts), [sumaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumaru/gifts).



Oikawa ran a finger through his brown hair, eyebrows twitching at the photo in front of him. Big blue eyes seemed to sparkle through the paper and were boring holes into his head like they were alive. He shuddered at the feeling. “Shitttykawa, you got a cold or something?” Iwaizumi had his back turned but Oikawa could still make out his expression,

“no, I’m just looking at my new students, and this guy has the nicest eyes”

“what d’you mean?” And right when Iwaizumi faced the profile picture, he rolled his eyes and continued with whatever, already knowing everything. “So he’s got your favourite blue shade as his eye colour, but have you even checked his grades or his achievements?”

“Well, I was gonna—“

“No. You haven’t. You don’t even know who that is, do you?” Oikawa was taken aback for a bit,

“should I know who this person is?”

“Yes, considering you’re obsessed and paranoid over the guy”

“Wh—“

“That’s Kageyama Tobio”. _Oh God_ , his heart just messed up in that second, going twice too fast and then stopping all together. He took the application in his shaking hands, reading the name and pleading that this was all a big joke. But Iwaizumi never jokes around.

“ _The_ Kageyama Tobio? You mean, ‘ _the_ rising prodigy’ Kageyama Tobio, ‘genius’ Kageyama Tobio, ‘King of the Hall’ Kageyama Tobio?”

“Yes, it says Kageyama Tobio, doesn’t it?” Oikawa shook his head, disbelief creasing his mouth into a pout and something heated was making him frown darkly. _Just my luck_ , he thought bitterly, if it wasn’t bad enough that people have started comparing the little brat to him, now he has to teach him?

“Iwa-chan, switch classes with me”

“do you know how to break dance?”

“I can do a backflip”

“’no’ is what you mean then. Just don’t get yourself fired, OK?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” But the tan male just waved, taking his coffee to his own dance studio, leaving Oikawa feeling rather cheated by the universe.


	2. The Meaning of Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a lot longer than the first one, but anyway, I hope you enjoy~

It was thirty minutes into their first dance class and Oikawa was beginning to learn how annoying a certain ginger was and how (somewhat unexpectedly) cute a certain blue eyed male was, if you could even call him that with his permanent scowl and shitty talent. But there were times when he stood awkwardly in a group, eyes glued to the floor and blush stroking his cheeks. They were mainly focussing on stretches, considering a key factor of ballets were their incredible poses and the dark-haired prodigy was extremely flexible, matching each of Oikawa’s stances to the dot with hardly any strain.

It was getting irritating after a while so Oikawa thought he’d introduce them to their first routine that they have to learn. A duet. The furrow of Kageyama’s brows wasn’t overlooked and Oikawa could sense his discomfort. “There are two roles in a duet, a lead and a follow. I’ll put you into partners and you’ll have to decide for yourself which role you’d prefer”, Oikawa kept his explanation of the task brief and concise. Every time he breathed out each word, it was like he couldn’t breathe in again, those goddamn pretty blue eyes were intensely watching him, just like before.

He didn’t know what to think anymore and wanted to throw up. Good thing lesson was over before Oikawa had a fit and he sighed as the students went to their changing rooms. “Oikawa-san”, _shit_. He hadn’t even noticed Kageyama standing _right in front of him_ , curse his feather feet.

“Yes, Tobio-chan?”

“’T-Tobio-chan’…?” The sound was foreign to him, the syllables not matching and his question nearly left him because he was so thrown off. He had to think for a bit, but he was reminded when he met Oikawa’s doe eyes. “I-I was wondering if I could, perform, the duet on my own”, Oikawa watched the pink lips move, each word carefully spoken and gently laid out like a sleeping baby.

“And how d’you suppose to do that?” He seemed irritated, Oikawa noticed, something stuck in his head and not coming out,

“I don’t know”

“and besides, if you were to be on your own, then so would your partner”

“a-ah, about that. Um, Hinata said that he’s transferring classes, so I’ll be on my own anyway”, Oikawa shook his head, telling his rather simple-minded genius that its part of the specification and his grade will be affected by this performance. The younger male bit his lip, still agitated and Oikawa thought that maybe Kageyama Tobio is so unsocial, he’s never danced with anyone before. _What the hell._

“Don’t worry about not having a partner for the time being, I’ll find one for you”, Kageyama looked at his teacher in expectancy, maybe even in longing if Oikawa bothered to look back,

“…OK”. The brunette spun on his wheelie chair, stacking his papers and grabbing his mug, not prepared to still see the prodigy standing there when he turned around.

“Something the matter?” Honestly, Oikawa was pleased with his patient behaviour today, even when that shrimp was practically screaming in his lesson, he didn’t shout, even when he found out that his coffee had sugar in it (I’m watching my diet!), he didn’t pull his hair out and even now, as he sits waiting for the young adult to answer. Waiting for the pretty guy to speak.

“Well, I, it’s just that. You. You are Oikawa Tooru, right?” His eyebrows elevated,

“yes…”

“Like _the_ Oikawa Tooru? ‘Three-time champion’ Oikawa Tooru, ‘head-to-head with Ushiwaka’ Oikawa Tooru, ‘Grande King’ Oikawa Tooru?!” _Irony is a little shit_.

“Yes, that’s me. What of it?” Kageyama seemed to freeze up momentarily, but soon returned with such glittery radiation, he might as well have been shooting white lasers from his eyes. But more than that, it was the joy and excitement of his smile, his eyes creasing at the corners and cheeks rosy. The look was damn cute and different from his usual sour face that Oikawa had to cough into his hand to hide his own blushing.

“C-can I have your autograph, please?”

“Big fan are you?”

“Mmhm”

“well then, do you have a book or something?” Kageyama nodded, turned around and then stiffened, his eyes scanning the dance studio’s waxen floor. But his book was gone.

“Oh, I think I gave it to Hinata”

“so how—?”

“I’ll get some paper. I’ll be really quick”

“Tobio-chan—“

“I won’t take long, I’ll be quick”, he was edging towards the door, not taking his eyes off Oikawa as if he’d disappear when he turns around. “I’ll be quick”, he kept reassuring Oikawa like he was a timid animal, “please”,

“Tobio-chan, come here”. Hesitantly Kageyama returned, not a sound as he walked,

“yes?”

“Give me your hand, I’ll write it there”. Kageyama stretched his hand out, long slim fingers and manicured nails diffidently placed in Oikawa’s own. _His hands are suprisingly soft_. They both thought, or maybe it was the touch. Silence fell between them, it wasn’t awkward, almost comforting for two people of opposite spectrums. One who’s always created the noise around him and the other who could live being mute. But the company was not empty and Oikawa couldn’t tell that he was enjoying his time.

“Thank you, Oikawa-san”

“your welcome”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this may seemed rushed to some people, but this is going to only be about 6 chapters maybe so its supposed to be a little more fast paced. I tried my best, please tell me what you guys think <3


	3. Let Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Tobio!!!  
> OMG I UPDATED!!  
> hope you like it :)

Two days have gone by since Oikawa showed them the routine. _Only_ two days. So why is he flowing into each step like the poses were integrated into his muscles? How does he know the whole routine when he’s only seen it once? It was late, past the usual education hours; most students would be in their dorms if they lived on campus or on the train to go home, but not Kageyama. Oikawa stared with a strange form of fascination, how each movement flew with the air around him, how he took each step like he was walking on ice.

It was beautiful.

 _Too beautiful_ , Oikawa thought as heat rose in a place that it shouldn’t and he turned around to calm down. “Oikawa-san?” _Oh, he saw me_.

“What are you doing here so late?” He asked in a smooth attempt to cover up his actions,

“practicing the routine”

“on your own? What role are you even dancing? Lead?” Kageyama’s eyebrows knitted together at the mere suggestion of that, but he answered politely anyway.

“No, I’m terrible at being the Lead”, Oikawa could hear the bitter undertone to his words and there was no doubt about it that there was a reason for that. He nodded at his student’s words, following the bead of sweat rolling down Kageyama’s face, resting his eyes on his parted lips.

“Take your starting position, Tobio-chan”, he did as instructed although he was somewhat confused and his posture stiffened when Oikawa stood behind him.

“Oikawa-san, what—?“

“Begin”. The first move was a leap, done hesitantly by the prodigy but they both landed simultaneously, gracefully, transitioning into their next step like fluid. Oikawa took on slightly different poses, complimenting Kageyama’s and enhancing the performance. Their bodies would mould into spectacular shapes, their choreography sharp, crisp. Kageyama would lean back and Oikawa would lean with him, making contact where it felt necessary, natural. And Oikawa would lift Kageyama by the waist with no strain at all, flying with him, accompanied by feelings still new to the both of them.

Then they found their last pose, faces only inches apart, hot breaths on each other’s lips and Oikawa could’ve sworn that he felt Kageyama come closer. But he didn’t want to find out. “That was very good, Tobio-chan”, he remarked cheerily, pulling away to wipe the sweat off his face. The younger didn’t respond, looked down and licked his lips whilst tucking his inky hair behind his ear.

“It was a duet, Oikawa-san, I thought you’d say that _we_ were very good”, then he bowed and walked away, and whether Oikawa wanted to hear it or not, there was definitely disappointment laced into those words.


	4. You Can't Dance on Cracked Ice

The class was busy in the dance studio, pairs upon pairs of feet tapping and padding the smooth floor as they rehearsed their respective duets, all but one who stood to the side awkwardly. His eyes flickered across the room, his fingers twitching close to his chest as he tried to ignore the quick glances he got, the hushed whispers when he accidentally caught someone’s gaze. He's used to it all though; after all, he is the King of the Hall.

The lesson came to an end and all the students exited the area, is what Oikawa would’ve liked to have happened but it seemed to be a frequently occurring moment when Kageyama remained beside Oikawa, “what do you want now?” As a teacher, he’s expected to encourage his pupils to bestow their maximum potential in every work of dance they do, but lately, Oikawa can’t bring himself to even look at his most talented student.

“Can I use the studio—?“

“Yes, go ahead”, he answered quickly, cutting off the dancer after having heard the same question for a while now. Kageyama didn’t dwell on Oikawa’s mood that much and began warming up to practice, using the bars screwed to the wall as a leverage to stretch his long legs. The first few days of this newly established routine where Kageyama would stay for extra practice had been accompanied by light conversations between the two, now however, he dances in the silence and heavy atmosphere.

Something changed in the couple of days since their duet together and the blue-eyed ballet dancer can’t figure out what, but he’s more than confident that it is partially or maybe even wholly his fault. Experience justifies his thoughts. In this particular session, the studio isn’t entirely mute and the sounds of cheering fill one corner. Kageyama pauses in his routine, wondering what the source of the noise could be and hesitantly makes his way over to Oikawa.

The blaring screen of the teacher’s laptop makes him squint temporarily and he watches Oikawa flinch and shut the lid. “What do you want?”

“What were you watching?” He responds normally, contrary to Oikawa’s sharp snapping,

“nothing”, and it’s the most stupidest answer he could’ve given but right now, Oikawa couldn’t care less and he can tell his façade is crumbling, coming apart like fraying fabric. Of course, with the stupid answer that he got, Kageyama doesn’t move from his spot and studies his teacher’s tense body,

“I’m not going to say anything”. It couldn’t have Kageyama’s statement but Oikawa sighs and runs a hand through his hair, opening the laptop to show Kageyama what he had been watching. Surprised isn’t the right word but with Kageyama’s poor range of vocabulary, he can’t describe himself as anything else, “you were watching… me?”

“Your performance for the under 19’s national stage, its disgustingly good”, Oikawa says with a bitter taste on his tongue, not even so much as facing Kageyama when he speaks.

“I remember that one”, Kageyama says as if he’s reliving the show, “I had to do a whole two months of preparation for it”. _Sure you did_ , Oikawa thinks with a roll of his eyes but its only until those big blue sapphires are blinking at rusty copper ones that Oikawa realises, he may have spoken out loud. “What are you saying, Oikawa-san?” His tone is nothing short of anger and hurt and the way he digs his gaze into Oikawa’s makes the older shiver, his soul being read in ways that it shouldn’t.

“Of course I prepared for two months, it was a difficult routine, how else was I supposed to learn it?”

“Just forget it, forget I said anything”

“no, you’re not making any sense. You think that everything comes naturally to me, like I’m a machine, but—“. He was close to biting his own tongue when Oikawa slammed his hand on the desk, the loud boom echoing in the empty studio,

“ _don’t get so ahead of yourself_ ”, he practically spat at Kageyama, his eyes piercing with malice.

“I’m s-sorry for d-disturbing you”, his apology was barely a whisper, his voice thick and wobbly and he blinked a few times before bowing and making his way to leave. It was when Oikawa heard the door click shut that the wave passed, his shoulders drooping as the light returned to his eyes. He stared at the video while it was continuing, his mouth hanging open like a comatose patient.

The whole scene replayed in his head as he sat in stunned silence, and he knew he had messed up. Badly. He just hoped things didn’t change too much because of his emotions going out of control, and if they did, he’d definitely fix it.


	5. 'He' Is The One I Yearn For

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for not updating in so long, college keeps me busy, but tomorrow is the start of a 1 week long holiday so YAY!!  
> Though I still wouldn't guarantee an update in that time.... Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter  
> (Its a bit angsty - mind you~)

It hadn’t occurred to Oikawa that Kageyama would actually attempt to do a duet with someone on his own accord; he seemed so stubborn on the fact that he could do it alone. And Oikawa could understand why. The names Kindaichi Yuutarou and Kunimi Akira were significant in Kageyama’s worst performance ever; whatever had happened had put the prodigy off from doing duets all together. And maybe that’s why it never crossed Oikawa’s mind, to be able to swallow your pride and get over a failure that big required a lot of maturity, something he didn’t think bright-eyed, sheltered Kageyama would have. But he was greatly mistaken, and for some reason, he felt betrayed as well.

“Good work, Tobio-kun, d’you wanna try one more time?”

“Yes please”, Oikawa observed from the shadows as the ballet teacher for the second class took his place behind _his_ student. Their duet was well refined, sharp and crisp, and it doesn’t take a genius to figure out that this isn’t their first session they’ve had together. The brunette was grating his teeth as he caught sight of the multiple times the teacher had held him a little too dearly, a relaxed yet satisfied smile on the guys lips and he looks too comfortable for Oikawa’s liking. They finish their routine, faces towards each other just like the other day between him and Oikawa and there’s no way that their scents aren’t lingering around each other with how close they are, but then Kageyama pushes away and Oikawa can’t hold back the grin that almost splits his face, the act of rejection so obvious.

_Wait, why am I smiling about that?_

“Thanks again, Miya-san, I should get going now”

“you haven’t done your stretches yet”

“I can do that later. I don’t want to waste any more of your time”. Kageyama nodded his head curtly and turned around swiftly, Atsumu giving a sad smile behind him. Both of the teachers present could see the way the prodigy shifts into a desolate shell of himself, eyes dim and mouth pressed into a hard line. Atsumu moves to place a hand on his shoulder before he leaves,

“Tobio-kun”, and for what it’s worth, he flashes him a smile, “I like dancing with you, OK? So don’t hesitate to come and practice. I’m always free”.

“Thank you… but—!“ Kageyama catches himself from spilling out, not having expected his body to start like that on his own and even Atsumu looks a little stunned.

“’But…’?”

“But… It doesn’t, _mean_ anything, if _he_ doesn’t think so. I won’t be content until he is”. The younger sighs, biting his lip and giving a sheepish look up to Atsumu, as if letting a part of his emotions come to light is a bad thing, then he dismisses himself. Oikawa walking away just in time before Kageyama could suspect anything and watched as he went away – he knew exactly who this _he_ was, and yet, this _he_ can’t give what Kageyama is yearning for.

 _He_ could give it anyone.

Anyone but him.


	6. The glitter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Next chapter!! But to be honest, I'm not really happy with the way this fic is going, but I'll finish it anyway  
> don't worry!  
> OK, this might seem random at first, but once you've read the chapter and clicked on the link in the end notes, it might make more sense  
> [Basically](https://scontent.cdninstagram.com/t51.2885-15/s320x320/sh0.08/e35/23824914_1227099317423613_3786885399461232640_n.jpg) [Koganegawa](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/49/be/ae/49beaebbcddda585c1a3eaa5cad0b068.jpg) is my new baby - like 3rd place

Iwaizumi was pretty sure that if Oikawa sighed and ran a hand through his hair one more time, he would literally punch him in the gut and rip his hair out so that he couldn’t do either of those things.

“Shit-ty-ka-wa”, he said through gritted teeth, whether he addressed his moping best friend so that he could save his own skin or to stop himself from bruising his own knuckles, he didn’t know, but it seemed to do the trick. Oikawa immediately straightened, but didn’t dare turn around to reveal his face, if anyone could read him like an open book it was Iwaizumi.

“Ye-ah, Iwa-chan”, he said rather lamely and chose to ignore the fact that his voice had cracked,

“what did you do?”

“What do you mean ‘what did I do?’ I’ve done a lot of things”, his nerves were driving him nuts, but he laughed unconvincingly at his own joke nevertheless. Iwaizumi wasn’t having it though and couldn’t be bothered to beat around the bush waiting for Oikawa to finally own up. So he got up and grabbed the back of his partner’s swivel chair, turning it around so that he could look at him face-to-face.

“It’s Kageyama, isn’t it?” Oikawa hiccupped at the question that hit the nail right on the head, but he wouldn’t let the answer come out easily, instead he grumbled inaudibly and swivelled back round again. “It is, isn’t it? What did you do?”

“I told you, Iwa-chan, I didn’t do anything”, in all his concern and responsibility to look out for his best friend, for once, Oikawa just wanted him to drop the topic. Because even he wasn’t sure what was going on.

“Oikawa, please tell me you didn’t do anything stupid”

“like what?”

“Um…” the two teachers gasped and turned to the source of the third voice. _Speak of the devil._ Iwaizumi smiled, Oikawa could tell it was in a sheepish manner, and asked Kageyama what the problem was. The student licked his lips, letting a couple of breaths pass whilst his eyes jumped from Iwaizumi to Oikawa, “if you’re busy, I can come back later—“

“we’re always busy, Tobio, so stop wasting our time and spit it out already”. Kageyama pressed his mouth together, like he was holding something back, the thin line of his lips hard-pressed and close to a frown.

“I just wanted to say, I made a cake since it’s the anniversary of your debut, and I wanted to apologise for snapping at you before. But I didn’t know you were going to be such a prick about”, and sure enough, in his hands was a fairly large vanilla cupcake, all decorated with soft brown, swirly buttercream and even more swirly handwriting, “congratulations”, he whispered, forcing the cake into Iwaizumi’s hand and stomping out of the staff room in a blink.

The silence lingered for a bit, before Iwaizumi snapped, making sure to put the cake down first and then lunge for Oikawa. “That’s how you’ve been treating him?! I can’t believe you’re such an asshole!”

“Iwa-chan…” The brunette _literally_ choked out because Iwaizumi was _literally_ strangling him. But not for long, the shorter male pulled back and glared hard at Oikawa, who gulped but didn’t argue with the treatment.

“Apologize”.

Oikawa’s mouth goes agape at that command, his throat unbearably dry and his fingers twitch ridiculously beside him. He knows he’s overreacting, he should just shut up and do as his friend says for once, he needs to make it up to Tobio. And yet his stubborn, prideful self keeps him seated. “Why should I apologize? Did you _hear_ him? Calling me a prick and stuff, how dare he? I mean, I haven’t even done—“

_What am I saying?_

He knows everything he’s done wrong because the guilt of it has been consuming him for days now. Every word that’s stung, every cold shoulder. Tobio doesn’t deserve that. But not only is it his drive to be a better person that makes him eventually get off his ass, but also the fond warmth that surrounded him during their first duet. That time was something special, just between the two of them and as a champion himself, Oikawa knows how spectacular that performance was. But of course, he had to be the one to ruin it.

How could he have forgotten something as basic as partnership in that special moment? Even his prodigy student, who has a bad reputation in coordinating with others, understood that the duet was about both of them – and yet Oikawa had set the two of them apart by seeing them two as apart. If only his stupid inferiority-complex would pipe down, and in fact, maybe spending time with the cause of his internal turmoil would help.

After all, he’s seen with his own eyes the effort that’s put in by his student to know that it’s not just about being a genius. He really is like a fine-tuned machine. From his perfect posture to his sense of rhythm, just thinking about the amount of practice he had to endure to achieve that level…

_It’s not just about being a genius._

“Oikawa”, Iwaizumi calls before the brunette leaves the room, “tell him”. Oikawa pouts stupidly and sticks his tongue out,

“but Iwa-chan, teacher-student relationships could get me fired”

“shut up”. But the words don’t come out with the usual gruff, they don’t need to, not when Iwaizumi can see the glitter in his eyes.

The glitter of guilt, determination and affection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way [this is very relevant (and sad)](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/23/5e/b9/235eb9868a2ec02a4d074edb3ea226fb.jpg)  
> I've been trying to catch up with the manga - and i recently passed this chapter  
> I love it when someone appreciates my baby!!


	7. Confession Time!

Kageyama can barely make out Hinata’s babbling, the ginger’s energetic hands waving in his peripheral vision as he takes a sip from his milk carton. He’s not trying to come off as rude and attempts to give small nods to the conversation where he feels it’s appropriate but he can’t keep the act up for long. “And then he did this really cool flip—“

“Hinata”, the shorter male faced his friend, concern glinting in his eyes

“whassup?” He asked as casually as possible and took a bite out of his sandwich.

“I think, I’m going to, fail my assessment”, and _Oh God, I shouldn’t have taken a bit out of that sandwich_ because now Hinata was a choking mess, bread crumbs flying everywhere and Kageyama slapped him on the back with a disgusted look, “what are you doing, dumbass?!” And just for good measure, he slapped him ‘round the head as well.

“Ow! What the hell? You didn’t have to hit me!”

“I _did_ , you dumbass!” The two of them squabbled uselessly before ending in a huff and then breaking out into smiles, but Kageyama’s disappeared quickly, along with the spark in his eyes as he hung his head awkwardly and finished his milk.

“So… ur… you were saying about your assessment”

“yeah” and when it seemed like he wasn’t going to continue, Hinata made the move of swiping his milk carton, holding it away with what would normally be a playful grin, but now a worried stare.

“Tell me, Yamayama, what happened?” The inner conflict of giving in to explain his sorry story just to save Hinata the trouble is visible on his frowning face but the dark-haired male knew the little rascal would probably hound him until he caved in, so he spared his future-self the agony and took a deep breath.

“I don’t think Oikawa-san likes me very much. I mean, maybe he did before – maybe not – but I think I upset him”, when Hinata realised that was the end of his explanation, he piped up from beside Kageyama ,

“what has that got to do with your assessment?” _Oh! Oh! Maybe he thinks his teacher will crap on him because they don’t get along..._ and he nods to himself like the clueless idiot he is and it’s until Kageyama wordlessly gets up does he suspect it to be a different matter altogether. “Kageyama, where are you going? You haven’t answered my question”, he makes a grab for Kageyama’s arm, stopping the male in his tracks, “will you stop being so vague and just tell me what the problem is?”

The seconds fills the gap between their next words, Kageyama’s fists clenching by his sides as memories of a broken duet, shouting, arguing and the performance where his partner never showed up haunt his mind. “Oikawa-san, was my partner” a shaky breath “it’s just like back in Kitagawa Daiichi”. Hinata’s expression changes into a softer one, eyebrows furrowed in sympathy as Kageyama trembles in his grip, “no one can ever stand me, I always get in the way-”

“that’s not true”

“Kindaichi, Kunimi and now Oikawa-san”

“Kageyama…”

“I’m not good at anything else, dancing is all I have, and even then I screw it up, don’t I? Which genius do people talk about? Why did I ever get my hopes up, of course it’s same as before if _I’m_ there. I haven’t changed at all, have I—?”

“Would you shut up, you idiot?!” Hinata practically roars at him, and for such a small person, he manages to turn Kageyama around and grab his face, squishing his cheeks a tad too roughly only leaving Kageyama wide-eyed and perplexed. “What about Miya-sensei, huh? Didn’t you tell me he really liked dancing with you? And so what if the Grande King hates your guts? Since when were you ever a quitter? The Grande King ain’t anything special either, I mean, who is he to decide your worth—?”

“He’s _everything_ to me, you dumbass!” And he frees his face from Hinata’s claws, glaring darkly at his orange-haired friend but it’s like Hinata’s stopped taking the situation seriously, a giddy grin sprawls out on his face.

“ _’Everything'_ to you, huh?” It takes a few blinks for the blue-eyed male to rewind the conversation and completely register what was said before he splutters, face heating up uncontrollably.

“H-Hinata, dumbass!” But he can’t take back his words now and Hinata’s stupid face really needs a punch. His hands dart about to grab the ball of mischief but he fails miserably with his embarrassment becoming too much to handle.

“Aaw, Bakayama likes him~”

“Shut up! Shut up! Just _shut up_!” He protested hopelessly as he hid his burning face behind his hands, earning a chuckle from his friend,

“so that’s why you’re so worked up, your big-time crush hates you—“ the words catch in his throat when he actually hears himself and he mumbles a guilty sorry to Kageyama who’s more or less calmed down.

“It’s OK”, yet his big, dull eyes said otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was a bit angsty...  
> Oikawa, look what you did!  
> "God, why do you always blame me for shit that I have no control over?"  
> *AHEM* anyway, I really fooled you guys with the 'confession time!' thing, didn't I?


	8. Their Last Pose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY!! Last chapter! And just to warn you, I'm not too good at writing fluff so don't barf when it comes!!  
> Hope you will enjoy his chapter and that it is concluded to your liking~  
> AND THANKS FOR ALL THE KUDOS AND COMMENTS!!!

It’s more than bothering Oikawa when his mission to find Tobio and apologize to him is utterly failing, not because he can’t find him but because Kageyama is refusing to accept his teacher’s words of regret. Finding him was easy, but he had been naïve to think that Kageyama would gladly forgive him after the way he was treated, just because he was his idol and the realisation of it come in the form of Kageyama’s back retreating from him. “Tobio, wait”, he dived for those soft hands and pulled them to a stop, the air between them so tense that Oikawa can’t tell if he’s breathing. He squeezes the palm in his; trying to coax some words out of the prodigy but instead it gets ripped out of his hold.

If this keeps happening, Oikawa doesn’t know if he’ll still have the patience to remain composed, he’s already feeling the situation disentangle out of his control, he doesn’t want himself to do that either. “Tobio, Tobio stop”

“why?” The words come face-to-face with him, as does those blue eyes, icy cold and piercing. Oikawa nearly forgets himself for a moment, almost caught up in the trap that is Kageyama’s eyes.

“ _’Why?’_ ” Oikawa parrots for no particular reason other than the fact that he shamefully doesn’t have a good answer. _Do I even deserve his forgiveness?_ When the time comes, his mouth that does nothing but run tirelessly, suddenly trips up with the words in its mouth and leaves his lip parted with nothing coming out. Kageyama doesn’t wait a second longer and turns back, trudging away in a disappointed sigh as he clutches his bag and glares at the ground ahead of him.

He tried not to compare his present with his past but it’s as if his memories are painted on the inside of his eyelids, every blink to fight back frustrated tears only brings up more, and he hates how sometimes blinking them away isn’t enough. He brings his sleeve to his eyes, but it doesn’t ever get there. The sensation of dirt and grass on his back and a warm body hovering over him is too real.

He narrows his eyes and glowers.

“You think rugby-tackling me is gonna get you on my good side again?” And he shifts his body to stop it from being poked by the rocks in the ground, except he can’t even do that when Oikawa moves to sit on his hips, his large hands pushing his shoulders into the muddy surface.

“I didn’t really have much of a choice”, the younger make snorts and his big eyes become thin slits,

“so what do you want then?” Oikawa has to hold back from begging, he can’t believe that this is the outcome of his own actions, the proud and tough king falling apart into a broken mess. Although he tries to hide, Oikawa can see the tears rimming his eyes and his standard flat voice wobbles with hurt, and worst of all is that scowl.

“I want to apologize”

“you already said that and – and I already said I don’t want it”, his waist twists slightly to wriggle out of Oikawa’s clasp but the brunette doesn’t budge.

“Do you want to dance?” This time, Kageyama doesn’t respond immediately and he bites his lip knowing he just gave himself away.

“You’re only trying to be nice to make yourself feel better, you’re just pretending. Now get off me, Oikawa-san”

“And you? Are you not pretending?” Oikawa watches the adam’s apple bobbing in his student’s throat, watches his eyes open up a fraction, his wet eyelashes, long and glossy, flicker.

“Get off”, it’s just a breath, so quiet it could pass off as the wind but the message behind it is vivid enough. Oikawa climbs off, lets Kageyama sit up and doesn’t speak as the younger wipes his face. The trees rustle carefully, as to not disturb the atmosphere between the two dancers. Oikawa can’t stand the suspense, it leaves too much room for regret and guilt to fill the space and he bows his head low and meekly apologizes.

“You know”, a laugh spills out of the dark-haired male’s lips, full of air it almost sounds like crying, “I like you better when you’re dancing”. There was no smile as he said that, no eye contact but the light and bubbly emotion that washes through Oikawa is too much, his heart shouldn’t be leaping around like that and his goofy smile shouldn’t be so hard to contain but it is. And he doesn’t care anymore if he’s shaking with laughter, if tears of his own are hot in his eyes because Kageyama is there and he’s OK and he’s not going anywhere. His blushing face and flash of bright teeth is a sight Oikawa didn’t know he’d been missing and if he tackles Kageyama again and presses their foreheads together, the other doesn’t mind.

They lay comfortably, bathing in each other’s warmth, and Oikawa smiled widely, because let his inferiority-complex be damned. He wouldn’t do anything to change the way things have become. They have found their last pose, faces only inches apart, hot breaths on each other’s lips and Oikawa could’ve sworn that he felt Kageyama come closer, but he stopped mid-way.

“If you’re shy, I’ll show you how it’s done. Just follow my lead, Tobio”, and their lips met soundly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAWWW, isn't that sweet?  
> Well, you'll hear from me next when I post another fic, until then - SEE YA!

**Author's Note:**

> So, I gifted this work to some people because their fic(s) inspired me to write this  
> [a dance AU by freshmint](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936454) [teacher Oikawa by chronology, horchata and sumaru](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12195564/chapters/27690765)


End file.
